Faulty Knob
by TG81
Summary: **TIED FOR BEST NON-CANON WANK!** Coach Cullen's office door just won't lock. My entry for the Spankthemonkey4u contest.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Faulty Knobs

Name: TG81

Pairing: Bella

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Practice safe showering.

"All right, girls, let's do it again." I blew my whistle and sighed. I wished the girls would pay attention, but I knew all their thoughts were on the upcoming break... all but one. Lauren served the volleyball perfectly, and Angela returned the ball with little effort. The ball sailed over the net, and I watched, hoping Bella would set, but again, she missed.

I blew my whistle one final time and called the girls in. We'd been practicing for two hours straight, and although we'd made a lot of progress, we were nowhere near ready for Saturday's tournament. I told them that if they wanted to win, they needed to forget about their upcoming vacations and put their heads in the game. It was typical coach fodder, but it seemed to work on everyone, except Bella.

I released them for the day and asked Bella to stay back. I had heard rumors about her personal life, and while it wasn't any of my business, I wanted to make sure my star player was ready.

"Bella, please have a seat in my office. I'll be right with you."

"Yes, Coach Cullen. I'm kind of gross from practice; can I take a quick shower first?"

I watched her and noticed how her tiny red shorts rode up as she bent over to collect her bag. I swallowed hard and willed the beginning of my erection away. She'd been with the club for over two years, after arriving as a gangly sixteen year old. Despite her awkwardness, she showed promise through her tryouts. So I took her under my wing and molded her. She began growing more confidence in her play, and she filled out, no longer looking like the same girl that first showed up at open call.

She was now curvy in all the right places with skin that had finally cleared up. Simply, she was beautiful. I was always careful about my observations when others were around. Some of the other girls, like Lauren and Jessica, were always garnering for my attention, but for some reason it was Isabella Swan that caught my eye. There was something sweet and unassuming about her; she was kind to her teammates and got along with everyone.

Occasionally, I felt like a dirty old man, even though I was only nine years older than her. I sometimes wondered what would happen if I wasn't her coach, or she were just a bit older. I never let my thoughts ever go further than a few fantasies which included a blow job in my office or bending her over a bench in the locker room. I loved my job, and there wasn't any chance I would ever jeopardize it, no matter how fantastic the real thing could be.

Bella looked over her shoulder and caught me staring at her ass. I expected her tell-tale blush, but instead, she grinned and winked. Whiskey. Tango. Foxtrot. She stood up straight with her giant water bottle and bag and headed to the locker room I waited until she had turned the corner to bang my head against my clipboard. I had no idea what I'd just gotten myself into.

I stepped into my office and tried to tidy things up. Initially, I wanted to talk to her about her lack of enthusiasm on the court and offer a friendly shoulder if she needed it. I would be more than happy to give her more than just a shoulder, but again, I held myself back, knowing that I'd be risking my job and the team's reputation if anything happened between the two of us. I'd always pictured her to be so innocent, but now I was starting to rethink that opinion.

If Bella was going to take a shower, I assumed that she'd take at least twenty minutes to clean up and get changed, which gave me plenty of time to get rid of the stiffy I was sporting, and jogging pants were _not _forgiving.

I shut the blinds, locked the door, and hoped it stayed that way. It'd been faulty for some time and only recently fixed. Right now, I _needed_ it to stay shut.

I located a box of tissues and a bottle of lotion I'd bought for the girls from the bottom drawer of my desk. The girls often complained that their hands were dry from all the talc powder, so I made sure I always had lotion for them. Today, it was a win/win situation for me.

Double checking the door one last time, I angled myself in my chair with my pants and boxers shoved down to my knees. I squirted a bit of lotion into my hand and slowly slid my hand from the base of my cock to tip. One of my favorite fantasies took over.

"_Coach," Bella calls from the other side of my door._

"_Come in," I tell her._

_She slowly enters my office and looks absolutely terrified. "Everything okay?" I ask._

"_There's a really big spider in the shower, and everyone's gone; I hate to bug you, but can you come kill it?" She looks disgusted, and I can't help but find her wide eyes and full lips enticing._

"_Absolutely." I shut off my laptop and follow her into the locker room. We enter, and sure enough, everyone is gone. Once I'm in the shower area, I hear a rustling behind me, but I figure it's Bella putting her stuff away. I don't see any large spiders, so I turn around to tell her. I'm shocked by what I see before me. _

_Bella wearing only a towel and a mischievous smile. _

"_There isn't a spider, is there?"_

"_No." She shakes her head and moves closer to me. I reflexively step back. _

"_I don't think this is right, Bella. We could get in a lot of trouble."_

"_I think we both know it'd be worth it, right?"_

_I can't do anything but swallow the lump in my throat and nod. I've wanted her for so long, and it's hard for me to believe the opportunity is finally here. That's not the only thing hard in here._

"_Don't you want to kiss me?" she asks, moving closer to me. She trails her fingernails down my chest, and I exhale a shaky breath in anticipation of what's to come. "I've always wondered what you'd taste like."_

_Before I know what's happening, she's on her tiptoes, and her mouth is on mine. I stumble backwards and regain my balance against the wall. _

_It takes me a moment to respond, but I remember that I want this just as much as she does. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. I can feel her smile against my lips, and I deepen the kiss, our tongues sliding together over and over. I feel her hand move down to my waistband, and I grab her wrist, spinning our bodies so she's pegged against the wall. _

_Grinding against her, I slip my hand under her towel and feel how warm and slick she is. I did this to her; it's just for me. Putting my fingers to my mouth, I suck them, tasting her and wanting more, so much more. I slide one finger in, testing her tightness. My God, if I'm going to fuck this girl, she's going to need more than one finger. She squirms against my hand and begs for another, and I'm happy to give it to her. _

_She tries to reach in my pants, but I make it hard for her by pulling away and quickly shoving down my pants. I can't help but smile at the barely audible gasp when she takes in my size. I languidly stroke myself with one hand, while sliding my other back between her thighs. She takes over stroking me, and now that we've gotten over our slow start, I want nothing more for her to drop to her knees. _

_It's like she's a mind reader and throws her towel on the floor. Before I can ogle her firm body, she gently lowers herself so she's eye level with my erection and about to perform what I want most. _

I stroked faster and faster, imagining it was Bella's warm mouth, pretending my hand is hers and using my other to squeeze my balls just a little tighter. My breathing quickened as I felt the tightening in my abs, the warmth spreading throughout my body. "Bella," I gasped, over and over again. I lifted my t-shirt and my chest was covered in thick, white streams.

I took a deep breath and with a shaky hand, I reached for a tissue. I heard a throat clear behind me, and I froze. I glance to my left, and there stood a wide-eyed Bella, her hair slightly damp and dressed in a tight denim skirt and t-shirt, her hand clamped over her mouth.

"Um, can you please come in, and close the door behind you?" I asked. I pulled my pants up and run a hand through my hair.

She nodded and moved quickly, being cautious not to let anyone else outside the room see. "Should I come back another time?" I see her eyes rove from my face, to my crotch, and back again.

"God, I'm so sorry; I never meant for you to see this."

"I'm glad I did."

"I'd really appreciate it if we could just forget about-wait, what?"

"Oh, come on, Coach. You don't think I've noticed how you stare at my tits when you think nobody's looking? You're subtle, but not that much. I also notice how that clipboard is barely big enough to cover what I just saw."

When I had asked her to come to my office, I'd thought it would be to talk about her parents' divorce, not my cock.

"It's just a shame," she continued. "That I had to miss all the fun. I'd love to hear what you were thinking about."

This was it. This was my moment, and damn it all, I wanted her like nothing I had ever wanted before.

"What if I told you I imagined you sucking me off?" I couldn't even look at her as I confessed, because fantasy and real life were two totally different things.

"Sir, I think you should look at me when you say things like that." I felt her come closer, and she ran her fingers up and down my arm.

"Bella, I don't know if this is a good idea."

"I think it's an excellent idea, _Coach."_ She reached up and nipped at my earlobes with her teeth. I thought about how easy it would be to tease her under that little skirt, and my fingers twitched at the thought. "I also think you should touch me." She took my hand and guided me to a thin scrap of fabric under the denim fabric. Together, we pushed aside her sorry excuse for panties and each slid in a finger.

"Yes," she hissed, and then kissed me hard. It was just like I thought she would taste. Using the heel of my palm, I rubbed circles on her clit, and she grabbed my shoulder for support. "So good, knew it would be, so good," she babbles over and over again.

"You've thought about me like this?" I whispered, before lightly biting her neck.

"God, yes!"

"Tell me," I demanded.

"I think-I think of sitting on your face and sucking your cock. Oh, fuck me!"

I wanted to fuck her, so badly, but when I did, it wasn't going to be on a chair or a desk.

She came on our fingers, and I fought the urge to lick them clean. "That was, Jesus, Coach. That was unbelievable." She panted and adjusted herself, situating her clothing back to rights.

"Bella, if we're going to do more than that, feel free to call me Emmett."


	2. A Lot of Balls in Here

Hi there!

I'm just sending out a little note to let you all know that voting is now open for the Spank the Monkey contest. _Faulty Knob _is one of the many entries, so please go vote for your top three!

Voting runs from July 8th thru the 12th.

You can find all the entries and the poll, here:

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / u / 2945329 / spankthemonkey4U

Thanks!

Cheers,

Anne


End file.
